1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a user terminal apparatus, electronic apparatus, system and controlling method thereof, and more particularly, to a user terminal apparatus configured to provide and receive information on state of connection with an access point, and an electronic apparatus, system and method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the enhancement of electronic technologies, various types of electronic apparatuses are being developed. For example, apparatuses having wireless local area network (LAN) functions are coming into wide use as wireless LANs are being revitalized. An apparatus with a wireless LAN function may be connected to a network through an AP (Access Point). To connect the apparatus to a network, it is necessary to select an AP and perform a procedure of setting a connection with the AP.
However, it may be difficult for a user to input AP information and connect to an AP, which can be a problem. For example, APs often require lengthy passwords which may or may not be encrypted. Also, in areas such as large residential buildings, offices, and the like, a plurality of APs may exist, but it may be unclear which AP a user should connect with.
For example, in order to connect to an AP, AP information such as a service set identifier (SSID) or a network key must be input. However, because a home gateway or set top box is not provided with a display, it is difficult to provide a user interface (UI) for inputting such AP information. Furthermore, even in cases of televisions (TVs) that have displays, it may still be difficult to enter AP information because the TV may not have input means for inputting the AP information. For example, in the case of a TV, there is difficulty in displaying a virtual keyboard on a screen, and a user using direction keys of a remote controller to move a cursor on the virtual keyboard in order to input the AP information. Furthermore, the user typically has to manipulate each and every apparatus to connect it to an AP.
Accordingly, it is difficult to connect a conventional apparatus to an AP, which is a problem. Therefore, there is a need for a method that can more easily connect a plurality of apparatuses to an AP.